The Beginnings of love
by Turtleskpopandanime
Summary: Kiku Honda or as Japan as he was known to you that night Belarus dragged you to the world conference to get to Russia captures your heart. Love sprouts and in more ways than one. Rated M for later chapters. Reader X Japan


Another night like this. You exhaled loudly because that is what people like you do on Saturday nights. You're a college student majoring in English and attended the university a hour away to save money. The scholarship you had didn't pay for everything unfortunately, but Mother and Father were still overjoyed that you even received a scholarship. They were afraid you'd spend the rest of your life cooped up in a house reading books, writing, and sleeping. That wasn't too far from the truth because as of right now you were laying on the couch in your small apartment with the book you just finished laying across your chest. You silently felt ashamed for being so lonely and socially awkward, then your phone ranged. It was your best friend Natalia Arlovskaya. Natalia can come off as a bit harsh and intimidating around other people, but around you she lets her guard down and cares for you. You picked up the phone and answered," Hey, Natalia what's up?"

"I'm forty-five minutes away from your house I have a world meeting conference to go to and Ivan's going to be there. I need you to make yourself presentable and be ready when I get there. The restraining order states I cannot be around Ivan unless accompanied by you and I really want to see him", She said everything so fast it took you a minute to make light of the situation.

"Natalia aren't only countries allowed at those conferences?"

"But Y/N I'm a special case! Please I need you to do this for me", you knew she was doing her innocent girl face when she was so far from it.

"Fine", you exhaled exhausted.

"Yay! Thank you Y/N, I'll be there in twenty minutes!"

"Wait I thought you said-" You heard beeping and that signaled that you've just been hung up on.

You rummaged through your closet and threw out all your clothes and started looking for something that Natalia considered "presentable".

* * *

****** Twenty Minutes Later******

You were looking at yourself in the mirror your hair was in a wet curly bun, you had on a T-Shirt promoting recycling, ripped up skinny jeans, a grey sweater, converses, and your messenger bag. You'd voted against wearing make-up it didn't add to your beauty like other girls it just made you look more intense and that was something you were not. You liked the way you looked and people always complimented you on your young healthy figure but you were nothing when you stood beside Natalia. She was beautiful on her best days and worst, beauty just came naturally to her.

"Y/N! Come on we have to go now if we are going to make it on time and I don't care to hear Germany's mouth." Natalia snapped you out of your mental comparison and you regretted giving her a key. Then, again she kept rambling on about things like you being dead and buried under a pile of books. "Okay, okay, okay Natalia" you said clearly annoyed.

"Y/N I asked you to look presentable and this is what you come up with?! This is unacceptable!" She was standing in the doorway of your bedroom.

"Natalia it's fine. Hey! Stop that! You're hurting me!"

"There! you look much better!" She beamed admiring her work.

You turned to look in the mirror and you had to admit you did look at lot better. Natalia pulled your hair from it's bun and let it fall around you hanging in thick curls and she put lip gloss on your lips to drew attention to them. Now content she dragged you from your house threw you in the car, and race to the world conference meeting breaking every traffic law known to exist.

* * *

***** Twenty Five Minutes Late for the Conference*****

Natalia and you are outside the conference room debating who should go in first just then Natalia grabbed the door and pushes you in and then she quickly follows suit. Every nation turned and looked at you, you turned and looked to Natalia and silently scolded her.

"Vell Belarus thank you for joining us twenty five minutes late for the conference it's usually America. Also you know the rules no outsiders!" Germany was scolding her but she paid him no attention. You looked at her when he said Belarus. " Your country is Belarus. I'm your best friend and you thought that wouldn't be a good thing to mention?" You were a little hurt, you knew she was a country but she never told you which one.

" Y/N don't dwell on the little things." She waved her hand dismissively and rushed over to Russia.

"Your an asshole I hope you know that! I want my key back too!" You shouted.

" I love you too. Also everyone this is my best friend Y/N she is a virgin, majors in English, extremely smart, never had a boyfriend, shy, nerdy, and cute. France stay away from her!"

"Ya-" You were cut short when you felt someone pressing up behind you. You went as stiff as a board.

"Bonjour mon amour" He whispered sweetly in your ear.

You had to admit France was hot and his voice was sexy, but French was not your language. It made you feel uneasy and exposed, and you always found comfort in being secluded and secure. You turn around, put your hand on his chest, and gently push him away. You saw an empty seat next to a paled skin boy with short black hair and a name plate in front of him that read Japan, you quickly took the seat.

Everything about the meeting went by in a blur you heard Russia shouting about being touched by Belarus. America kept getting on England's nerves while France pranced around like a pervert. China kept going on about cute things and food. Cuba consistently beat Canada. Romano kept calling Spain a bastardo and various other things, this made Italy upset and Germany had to step in. Then there was you and Japan. You were staring at him from the start of the conference until the end. His pale skin, black hair, brown eyes, and blank expression left you in complete awe.

Then, he noticed you staring at him. He turned towards you, you blinked, and your heart beat three times faster than usual. You smiled a friendly smile and a moment later he smiled back. You heard the facts about japan he's quiet, hard-working, mysterious, and acts like an old man. Then he is also known to be very caring and able to read the atmosphere.

" Are all the things Belarus said true?" There was curiosity that lingered in his eyes after he asked the question.

"Yes, they're true, but I'm not boring it's just my school life dominates my social life."

"That's fine there is no need to worry." He smiled warmly at you.

Unfortunately your conversation was cut short by Belarus's actions.

" Y/N can you please bloody get Belarus out of here she's trying to rape Russia and bloody hell he's called the United Nations twice!" England screamed.

It took Germany, Spain, Sweden, America, England, Prussia, and you to get Belarus off Russia and you had to admit that her strength, or as she called it love, was inhuman. You handcuffed Belarus with the furry handcuffs France gave you, you apologized for having to used them to restrain her, only Christ knows why he has those and what he uses them for. After her constant yelling about you all interfering in her love life and not understanding her love for him, Germany dismissed the conference and Japan helped you escort, well drag, Belarus to the car. You locked all the doors and rolled up all the windows, and Japan offered you his number in case you needed any help with Belarus. You accepted his number graciously happy he'd offered it to you.

* * *

*****Later that night*****

Natalia had been able to calm down on the car ride back to your Apartment and was easier to manage, it was times like these you hated the most. She would cry and speak of all her flaws like the birthmark she has on her lower back and her hair being dingy and stringy. Natalia would crawl into your bed, stay at your place for a month, and not eat. Sometimes you'd cook Russian food to give to her and lie and say Ivan personally cooked it. Tonight was different she did speak of her flaws like always, but then she said something to you when you came back with tea and rice cakes that appalled you.

" Y/N I want to move in and I refuse to take no as an answer, plus we need each other. I mean look around you have books everywhere, your only furniture consist of the couch in your living room, and your bed. Other than that you have a computer and a T.V. this place needs a more home like feel." She was gesturing around wildly pointing out your lack of furniture with distaste on her face.

"Well you already have a key, and it's not like I can stop you if you try." You said blatantly trying not to sound over excited.

" Yay! Yay! Yay!" She ran and tackled you to the floor spilling the tea and rice cakes.

You slept on the couch in the living room and allowed Natalia to get the bed. She had a long day she needed the rest, and so did you because you had a long day of school ahead of you tomorrow. You fell asleep reading a book and Natalia fell asleep watching some model show you'd never care for. Then as you fell asleep after checking on Natalia one last time you went to bed with Japan on your mind.


End file.
